The Misfortunes of Reddy the Bear
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: He is the brother of Freddy and Golden Freddy. He is nice and is out to hurt no one. Freddy does not like him and torments him. His name is Reddy Fazbear. More about this story in the story... Foxy x Reddy Chapter 4 posted 10:55 a.m. Central Standard Time Wednesday, April 19, 2016. He is now in a facility awaiting transfer. He has had pieces ripped off. He may also be a little mad.
1. Tormented

**Author's Note**

 **Thought of a new story on a new character I was drawing. I think you will like or hate this one. I was drawing and thought of a backstory, possibly a depressing one. I was thinking of a tragic ending, but I am unsure. Let's see where I can go with this.**

 **Thank you to KillerWoW because I know you'll probably end up reading this. Thank you to everyone else.**

 **Let's get this going…**

 **Chapter 1: Tormented**

He was exactly what the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza band needed. He was built to be the drummer for the group. He was red from head to toe and had a white nose, hat, and bowtie. He was extremely nice to everyone, but not everyone was nice to him.

His name was Reddy Fazbear. He was Freddy's brother. He looked up to Freddy for guidance. His other brother was Golden Freddy. Goldie looked out for him and warned him time and time again to not follow Freddy's footsteps.

The people came and watched them perform. They did not like Reddy at all and thought he was a bad idea. They would boo and throw things at him. Due to his unpopularity, Freddy and his gang would torment him. He felt so alone.

The employees decided it was best to get rid of him. They threw him into the supply closet.

"Get in there you piece of junk!" They yelled as they threw him in there. He cried oily tears for a while after that. Goldie heard him crying and went in to comfort him.

"What do I keep doing wrong?" He asked Goldie through his tears.

"You are doing nothing wrong sweetheart." He replied. Goldie often called him that. Reddy was a sweetheart.

The days after that were depressing for him. The tormenting from the others got worse. They would shove him around and hit him. The one animatronic he looked up to as a leader was now being mean to him.

He got a wild idea one day when he noticed the game they would play with the night guards at night. The night guards always lost. He decided to find a way to help them win.

He was approached by the puppet. The puppet saw his potential and gave him two powers. He had to give up his endoskeleton first of all.

"You now have the power to turn the power back on and to slow down the animatronics." The puppet explained. "With a bit of magic, you basically slow down time so they cannot get to him. You can teleport anywhere you want."

"Thank you Mr. Puppet." He said politely. He smiled for the fist time in a while. He teleported to Goldie's location in the restaurant.

"Hi Goldie!" He yelled happily. Goldie almost fell over.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

"I teleported," Reddy replied grinning.

"You made a deal with the puppet?" Goldie asked shocked.

"Yeah." Reddy replied. Goldie placed his face in the palm of his hand.

"You sold your bonded animatronic soul to the puppet?" Goldie asked again. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I wanted the power to get back at Freddy!" Reddy said in protest.

"How do you plan to do that?" Goldie asked narrowing his eyes.

"Helping the night guard of course." He said removing his hat and running his hands across his head.

"That is the worst possible thing you could do." Goldie said.

"They would never know I am doing it because of my powers." Reddy argued.

"Well I suppose it is too late now." Goldie sighed. "You already made the deal with the puppet. What are your powers?"

"I can add power, turn on power, and slow down time." Reddy replied.

"Well have fun with that." Goldie said. "Please tell me about any big decisions before you make them. I care about you and I do not want you to wind up dismantled."

Reddy nodded and grumbled and walked out the door.

"What am I going to do with him?" Goldie asked himself. "This could backfire and make things worse for him."

Reddy walked to his corner backstage. He sat there thinking about how happy he was to have his new powers.

"Well look who is back in his spot." Freddy said. "It is the failure of an animatronic. You got kicked out of the band. You're such a loser."

Freddy laughed at Reddy. Reddy just scoffed.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to mess with me?" Reddy growled. "Get your fat and stupid, shit-colored ass out of my area!" Reddy spat in his face.

"Quite a temper you have there." Freddy smirked. "It is a shame you are too afraid to fight me"

Freddy faked a punch in Reddy's direction. Reddy flinched and covered his face. Freddy laughed at him.

"See? You're nothing." Freddy kicked his chest and walked out of the room.

"We will see who has the last laugh you fat prick." He growled silently.

It was coming up on 12. The night guard walked in the doors. The animatronics were in their positions. Reddy waited until the night guard was in the office and teleported.

"AH!" The night guard yelled. Reddy covered the guard's mouth and whispered.

"I am here to keep you safe." He said quietly. "Those animatronics are going to try to kill you. I have the power to help you."

He calmed down and Reddy removed his hand from the guard's mouth. The guard hugged him.

"Thank you for the warning." The guard said.

"I have beef with Freddy." Reddy replied. "I am trying to get back at him."

"I heard you were removed from the Fazbear Band." The guard said. "You were a great addition in my opinion. I like the color red."

Reddy smiled at the compliment. It had been so long since he had been complimented.

"Well it is show time." Reddy said as the clock struck 12.

He sat there and watched the guard check the cams on occasion. Not much happened since it was night one. If Reddy felt they were going to fast, he would slow them down. None of them knew what was going on.

The clock struck 6. The night guard waved Reddy off.

"I guess I will see you at about midnight cutie." He pet Reddy behind his ears. Reddy purred with pleasure and blushed, though it didn't show.

"Y-yeah see you then," He replied. It felt nice to him that he was able to do something good for someone.

He teleported to his spot backstage. Freddy went back there.

"Some weird stuff went on last night." Freddy said. "You wouldn't happen to have something to do with it, would you punk?"

Reddy sat there quietly. Freddy walked up to him and pinned him to the wall by his shoulders.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"I do not even know what you are talking about!" Reddy cried, tears streaming down his face. Freddy threw him to the ground.

"I have my eyes on you." Freddy warned. "If I so much as see you near the office, I will hurt you more than I have before."

"You are supposed to be my brother." Reddy cried weakly.

"I have never accepted you as one." Freddy said ignoring his cries. He walked away and left Reddy there. Reddy walked back to where Goldie was. He sobbed in Goldie's arms.

"Why is Freddy so mean to me?" He asked.

"Freddy wasn't built to be nice." Goldie said. "He is a killer and wants nothing to do with anyone except his partners in crime. Bonnie and Chica will be mean to you too because it makes Freddy happy and keeps him off their backs."

"What about Foxy?" Reddy sniffed.

"Foxy is neutral in all of this." Goldie replied. "He hunts the night guard, but only if the guard isn't paying attention to him. He made an agreement with Freddy a while back saying he will mind his own business and Freddy will mind his."

"Freddy is such a bully." Reddy sighed. "He said he never considered me a brother."

"Somewhere down in his black heart he loves you." Goldie said. "You will see at the right moment."

Goldie said that, but he was unsure. All he saw was darkness in Freddy. Freddy didn't have the ability to love anyone except himself. Goldie had hope though.

"Get you some rest sweetheart." Goldie said holding him. Goldie was like the fatherly figure to Reddy. Reddy fell asleep in Goldie's arms.

 **Author's Note**

 **This is a sad sad story. Freddy is a jerk. I wonder what will happen next, and I am the one writing the story. XD see you in the next chapter kids.**


	2. Making Friends

**Author's Note**

 **There is not much to say. Moving on…**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for your positive review! Thank you also for your long-time support!**

 **Chapter 2: Making Friends**

Reddy could not wait until that night. He was going to help the night guard again. He was going to have to be more intermittent. He did not want to get busted by Freddy or his gang.

He went to the office as the guard arrived.

"Ah my red friend," The guard greeted. "What's new?"

"I am going to have to be more strategic." Reddy replied. "I cannot get busted by Freddy or his friends."

"That shouldn't be a problem." The guard replied. "Why do you not have invisibility?"

"Those powers were not included." Reddy replied. "The teleportation should help."

He had a new plan, but it would require help from Foxy. He had never though about talking to Foxy. He was always nervous about talking to the others. He knows about the neutrality agreement.

He could hide in the bathrooms to keep an eye on Chica and Freddy and hide in the cove to keep an eye on Bonnie. He gathered up the strength and walked to the Cove.

"Here goes nothing," He sighed.

He peeked in the cove. At first he saw nothing, but in a glimpse there were two red eyes and he was pinned against a wall. Foxy's hook was at his throat.

"Who sent ye?" Foxy demanded. "Be it that fat prick Freddy? He tryin' t' break th' agreement?"

"N-No sir," Reddy replied shaking.

"Oh ye be that nervous fellow," He set Reddy down. "Freddy doesn' really like ye. What brings ye t' me cove?"

Reddy was too afraid to speak. What confidence he built was gone. Foxy placed his arm around him and led him into the cove.

"I didn' mean t' scare ye." Foxy apologized. "I jus' don' like intruders or unwanted guests."

"I was hoping I could use your cove to help me watch Bonnie." Reddy finally said. "I am trying to help the guard."

"Ye're goin' against Freddy?" Foxy asked. "A bold move…I be likin' it. Ye can use me cove. I could use the company."

Reddy gave him a hug.

"Thank you Mr. Foxy!" He said excitedly.

"A-Aye no problem," Foxy replied. "It be cap'n by the way lad."

"Oops sorry," Reddy said. Foxy patted his head.

Reddy used his cove and was able to successfully hold off Bonnie. He had a bit more trouble with the bathroom plan. At any moment they could run up and he would have to hide as fast as possible. He was always nervous they would spot him. His gears would turn faster with each approach.

When in the cove, he and Foxy would visit silently. They were really hitting it off and striking up conversation. They both had grievances against Freddy. Reddy told Foxy of all the tormenting. Foxy felt so sorry for him. The clock struck 6 and the guard was free again.

"Ye can stay if ye wan'" Foxy said. "I be out o' order."

A smile spread across Reddy's face.

"I would be delighted to stay." He said happily.

Foxy studied him for a moment.

"Ye have a wonderful smile." Foxy said with a grin.

"Th-Thank you," Reddy said kind of nervous. He had never received a compliment from another animatronic. Goldie gave compliments, but it wasn't the same.

"Aye ye're welcome," Foxy replied. They sat in silence for a moment. Reddy eventually got the courage to sit next to Foxy. He was still a little frightened from earlier, but he was getting used to Foxy. Foxy noticed him scoot closer and smiled. Their hands touched. Neither of them flinched away. A quickly formed friendship turned into a quickly formed relationship. **(As is the norm for my stories. I am love crazy)**

They were able to have a full conversation all day long. The noise of the singing and the crowds of people were great cover. Foxy shared some stories and they shared some laughs.

As evening started to roll around, Reddy decided to get a little rest. He needed to sleep so he could concentrate to help the night guard. He fell asleep in Foxy's arms.

Goldie was worried about Reddy. He didn't see him at all that day. It was unusual to Goldie. He went walking around the restaurant, avoiding sight of the remaining customers. He finally came up to the pirate cove. He saw Reddy asleep in Foxy's arms.

"Awe that is so sweet," Goldie whispered.

"Aye he sleeps so peacefully." Foxy whispered back.

"Don't break his heart and destroy his fragile trust." Goldie warned.

"I be cherishin' him like a jewel." Foxy said. "I be protectin' him wit' all me strength."

Foxy kissed Reddy's forehead. Reddy seemed to notice a bit and smile.

"I tried to protect him, but he would never stick close to me." Goldie said.

"Don' beat yerself up lad." Foxy said. "I would have protected him long before now had I been able to. He didn' deserve t' be beaten."

"I will leave you two alone." Goldie said kissing Reddy's forehead. He walked out of the room.

"Ye will never know pain again lad." Foxy said quietly to the sleeping Reddy.

Meanwhile, people had cleared out and it was closing time.

"Time for the daily torment." Freddy said happily, walking backstage. He was quite shocked to notice Reddy wasn't in his usual spot. "Now where did he go?"

He walked to Goldie's area.

"Evening brother," He greeted Goldie.

"After what you have done to our younger brother, you do not deserve to call me that." Goldie said, crossing his arms.

"Goldie you are family," Freddy said. "That red thing that was randomly built and failed is not."

"He was created with your last name!" Goldie yelled. "I failed too and I bet I was random! Of course, you would not dare mess with me. I'd send you crying to the engineer who built you."

"Idle threats," Freddy grinned.

"Try me," Goldie growled.

"Where is the little red bastard?" Freddy asked.

"He is with a certain animatronic who actually cares about him." Goldie replied.

"I don't see him here." Freddy said. "You seem to be the only one who cares."

"Guess again genius," Goldie said with a dark smile.

"You don't mean..?" Freddy asked surprised.

"I do mean…" Goldie replied.

"That idiot!" Freddy stormed out of Goldie's area and over to the cove. He peeked inside. All he saw was Reddy alone on the floor.

"Foxy must have taken a bathroom break." Freddy said grinning.

"Robots don' need bathrooms ye idiot." Foxy said from behind Freddy. He flung Freddy into the wall. "What bring ye t' me cove? Enjoyin' th' view er causin' trouble?"

"You have my punching bag," Freddy said. "I am trying to put him back in his place."

"Wrong answer!" Foxy kneed Freddy's stomach. Freddy winced in pain a bit. "Harharhar ye be weaker than ye appear. Ye need to make up fer that oversized ego?"

"My beef isn't with you Foxy." Freddy cried.

"It be not with him either." Foxy responded. "I catch ye anywhere near Reddy, ye will be beaten beyond repair."

"That would get the company shut down." Freddy cried. "You wouldn't…"

"Ye wanna bet?" Foxy asked. "Go in there an' touch him an' see."

Freddy walked away frustrated.

"What a girly girl that ole bitch Freddy be." Foxy laughed. "Though we have no private parts, he be growin' a large vagina."

Foxy laughed and went back into the cove. He held Reddy in his arms again. Reddy noticed and woke up.

"G' evenin' lad!" Foxy said

"Ah I got some good sleep in your arms." Reddy said smiling. Foxy held him tighter.

"Aye I protected ye from yer angry male sister." Foxy laughed.

"You talking about Freddy?" Reddy asked.

"Aye she be th' one." Foxy said.

"Why do you keep referring to him as a girl?" Reddy asked.

"The lass threw a hissy an' stormed off when she couldn' beat me." Foxy replied.

Reddy laughed. Foxy kissed his hat.

"Ye be so cute." Foxy said smiling.

"You are cute too Foxy." Reddy replied.

It was almost time for the night guard to arrive. How eventful will night three be?

 **Author's Note**

 **Trying to think about where I want to go with this. Reddy now has a protector. Will that keep him safe from Freddy and his gang? Find out in the next chapter kiddos.**


	3. A Lot to BEAR

**Author's note**

 **I am so late on this chapter. I haven't been in the mood to write lately. I will try to make it interesting.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for a whole year of support.**

 **Let's get this started…**

 **Chapter 3: A Lot to BEAR**

Freddy and his gang sat on the stage. They all listened to the phone call snickering. They had heard it a thousand times. Chica started moving while Bonnie and Freddy stayed behind. This was the norm for night 3.

Chica was in the party room. Two eyes glowed behind her as she stood there. She didn't seem to notice. The figure ran up and pushed her over the tables. She hit the floor.

"What the heck?" She yelled out. She glanced around the room as she got up. The eyes appeared behind her. She fell to the ground inactive.

Freddy and Bonnie heard the clatter of Chica hitting the floor. They rushed to her side.

"Foul play!" Freddy yelled.

The eyes appeared behind him. Bonnie saw them and freaked out. He couldn't speak though.

Freddy was pushed over. He got up and turned around.

"Who did that?" He asked angrily. "Show yourself coward!"

"Surprise!" Reddy appeared behind him and powered him off.

"What the…?" Bonnie said in surprise. Reddy appeared behind him and shut him down.

"That ought to help him out." Reddy said returning to the office.

"Thank you for the assist." The guard said.

"The game got old 30 years ago." Reddy sighed. "I'll activate them at 6. You should be good to go by then. Just use the cam system to bust teenagers breaking in or something."

He walked back to the cove and sat next to Foxy.

"That took ye a g'd bit o' time." He said. "Where did ye go?"

"I was merely visiting my brother backstage." Reddy replied.

"Did ye run int' Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"Nope." Reddy replied. "He must have been hunting the guard or something."

"Strange," Foxy said, "it be only night 3."

Foxy got up to leave the cove. Reddy sat back and relaxed.

"Lad!" Foxy yelled from the party room.

"Yes Foxy?" Reddy responded.

"Why are they inactive?" He asked.

"Malfunction?" Reddy asked.

"Lad we don' malfunction." Foxy stated. He walked back into the cove.

"I may have done a little foul play to save the guard." Reddy said.

"Freddy isn' goin' t' be happy at all." Foxy sighed. "Lad, please don' mess with Freddy an' th' others at night."

"Okay Foxy," Reddy sounded disappointed. Foxy walked out of the cove. Reddy heard a bunch of cursing.

"THREE A.M.!" Freddy yelled. Reddy heard him stomping to the cove. He disappeared backstage.

"You pissed off Freddy, didn't you?" Goldie said. A pair of red eyes beamed into the backstage area.

"YOU!" Freddy yelled running up to Reddy. Reddy teleported behind him.

"I learned from the best." Reddy snickered. He went to the office.

"You might want to be on your toes." Reddy told the guard. The guard jumped, but Reddy covered his mouth before he could yell. "Freddy is really pissed."

The guard nodded and Reddy let go. Freddy walked through the office looking for Reddy. The guard didn't even have time to close the door.

"Don't get too happy." Freddy said. "I am coming for you after I tear Reddy apart."

Bonnie and Chica passed through too. They were following Freddy. They had some revenge of their own.

Reddy sat in the cove with Foxy. Three sets of eyes appeared in front of them.

"You two hold the dog," Freddy said. "I'll get the bear."

"Dog!" Foxy yelled. "I'll show ye dog!"

Bonnie and Chica tried to hold Foxy. He quickly broke their grip and tackled Freddy.

"What be me species?" He asked Freddy.

"Wolf?" Freddy grinned. Foxy landed a good punch.

"What 'bout now?" Foxy's eyes turned black.

"Shih tzu?" Freddy grinned wider. Foxy's eyes glowed red. He punched Freddy harder. A chunk of plastic fell off. Goldie appeared in the cove and pushed Foxy off Freddy. Foxy tried to strike Goldie, but he was shut down in an instant.

"What took you so long?" Freddy asked feeling the spot on his head where he was hit.

"You are lucky I even came." Goldie replied.

"Well back to…" Freddy started. He disappeared from the room.

"I guess it is 6 a.m." Reddy said.

"I better go fix Freddy right quick." Goldie said turning Foxy back on.

Foxy awoke and looked around. He was about to head to the show stage to finish his fight with Freddy, but Reddy grabbed Foxy's arm and shook his head. They went back into the cove.

Guests started pouring in as morning came. Some of them noticed that Freddy's face had taken some damage. The manager noticed too and pulled aside some engineers.

"How much do you want to bet that red bear has something to do with this?" The manager asked.

"Don't be so quick to point fingers," One of the engineers said. "That Foxy character always had problems with people and other animatronics."

"What about the Gold one?" Another engineer asked.

"He is a hollowed out costume." The first engineer said.

"People complain of him showing up in the office." The manager said.

"Everyone knows that it is just a hallucination." The first engineer said. "This place would drive anyone insane. I am glad I never have to be night guard."

"Something is helping this night guard survive." The manager said. "They usually never survive night 3."

"Want me to spy on them?" The second engineer whispered.

"You want me to smack you on the back of the head?" The manager whispered back. "These animatronics are smart. You could never spy on them. They know you are there."

"They can probably hear us talking right now." The first engineer whispered.

They were in the manager's office. There was a heavy wooden door. There were also a bunch of people talking loud and having fun. Freddy could still hear them though.

He spoke to Chica in a way where no one else could hear.

" _There is an engineer planning to spy on us."_ Freddy said. _"Things are going to get interesting."_

" _Why are you bugging me?"_ Chica asked.

" _Wow attitude much?"_ Freddy asked.

Chica shot him a quick angry glance through her programmed gestures.

" _Point taken…"_ Freddy said.

" _To be honest, I miss having a drummer,"_ Bonnie said to Freddy. _"My character was built to favor rock. Rock isn't rock without a drummer."_

Freddy turned quickly to Bonnie and stared at him for a moment. He seemed to be twitching a little.

" _What are you looking at?"_ Bonnie asked.

" _You can't be serious."_ Freddy said continuing his movements.

" _I am serious."_ Bonnie said. _"Plus Reddy is kind of cute."_

Freddy turned to Bonnie again. He became rather jealous.

" _Oh don't look so cross."_ Bonnie said. _"I am not saying I'd leave you for him. He is dating Foxy anyway."_

" _Maybe you and Foxy can exchange dates."_ Freddy scoffed.

" _Maybe we can!"_ Bonnie "yelled" through his silent speaking. _"Reddy seems to be a better love than you and less of a jerk."_

" _Whatever."_ Freddy said.

Bonnie felt hurt and continued through his programmed movements, not turning to Freddy at all.

Chica looked over towards Bonnie. She saw a faint oil tear fall down his face. He quickly wiped it away. She became mad and slapped Freddy through her programmed movements.

" _Ow! What was that for?"_ Freddy asked through his silent speaking.

" _For being a jerk!"_ Chica "yelled". _"You just broke the heart of the only animatronic that would ever pay attention to you and care about you."_

" _He called Reddy cute."_ Freddy said. _"You know I dislike Reddy."_

Chica gave him another slap.

" _That one was because all your being mean to Reddy is digging you in a deep hole."_ Chica said. _"Maybe if you would just be nice to Reddy and give him a chance, things will start to work out for the better."_

"Attention everyone: It is time for an intermission. The show stage is now closing so the animatronics can rest. Please get refreshments as necessary and make a little bathroom break. The show will continue in 5 minutes." The loudspeaker said.

The curtain closed and Bonnie immediately went to the Backstage area. He didn't look in Freddy's direction. Usually Freddy and Bonnie would use this intermission to talk and hang out, but now he didn't even want to see Freddy's face.

Golden Freddy noticed Bonnie was upset and walked over to him.

"What's got you down?" Goldie asked. "You're usually with that thing over there."

"That thing over there was a jerk to me." Bonnie sighed. A tear fell from his face again. Goldie wiped it away.

"Why was he a jerk to you?" Goldie asked.

"I don't like the way he treats Reddy." Bonnie replied. "I was built to be a rock star. I have a guitar. My slogan is "Let's Rock". Rock is not rock without a drummer. Freddy just has a huge hatred for Reddy."

"You're telling me." Goldie said. "I have been protecting Reddy since day one."

"Maybe I did mention to Freddy that Reddy is cute." Bonnie admitted. "But you know I would never leave Freddy, and Reddy is dating Foxy anyway. Want to know what his response was?"

"What was his response?" Goldie asked.

"He said "Maybe you and Foxy can exchange dates."" Bonnie covered his face. "You know I am madly in love with Freddy. He just took my "heart" and stomped on it."

Goldie just sat there shocked. Whatever respect he had for Freddy just ran out the door. He sat down next to Bonnie and hugged him.

"Maybe Freddy will come around." Goldie said. "You know him."

"Are you joking?" Bonnie asked. "What he told me took all the love I had for him and pulled it out of my animatronic body."

"Attention Everyone: The show will continue in one minute! We are prepping the animatronics for the show and returning them to the Showstage." The loudspeaker said

"Well I have to go." Bonnie said. "See you after the show. Invite Reddy backstage so I can tell him I am on his side."

"He will be overjoyed." Goldie said.

"I want to show Freddy his error." Bonnie said. "I want to show him he is the only one with extreme hatred. I want him to think everyone is against him, when we are really all together in this."

"I will tell him." Goldie said. "Get back to the stage quickly."

Bonnie walked over to the show stage and took his position.

Neither Freddy nor Chica knew of Bonnie's conversation with Goldie. Chica was too busy yelling at Freddy and cursing him for what he did.

They continued their programmed act, not saying a word.

Meanwhile, Goldie teleported to the Cove to talk to Reddy and Foxy.

"Guess what Reddy." Goldie said.

"What?" Reddy asked.

"Bonnie said to tell you he is on your side." Goldie said smiling. Reddy's ears seemed to perk up.

"That's great!" Reddy exclaimed. "Wait… Isn't he dating Freddy? Why would he suddenly turn to my side?"

Goldie scratched the back of his head nervously, wondering how much he should say.

"Y-you'll have to get Bonnie to tell you." Goldie replied. "Gotta run!"

Goldie quickly teleported out of the room.

"Phew." Goldie said.

"Goldie?" Reddy appeared behind him. Goldie jumped and held in a yell.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Goldie yelled.

"You don't even have a heart…" Reddy said. Goldie narrowed his eyes.

"It was an expression." Goldie said. "Need something?"

"Why did you leave so fast?" Reddy asked.

"I figured you were busy with Foxy." Goldie said. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"Well that is polite of you." Reddy said. "We were just talking, and he was telling me his pirate stories that were programmed into him. He loves telling them and I love listening."

"I've heard them all." Goldie said. "Foxy and I are good friends. I guess that is why he wants to protect you."

"Well I enjoy his company very much so." Reddy said with a smile. "Well I best not keep him waiting. His memory ain't as good as it used to be. I don't want him to lose his place in tHe story."

He teleported quickly to the cove.

"Phew again." Goldie said. He sat down and leaned back against his usual wall to rest.

"It be th' biggest ship t' sail th' seven seas." Foxy said. "Thar were enough weapons on board t' start a world war. I was th' cap'n o' th' ship. No one be havin' th' guts t' fight us. We were able t' relax an' search fer booty in peace."

"Have you ever been in a battle Foxy?" Reddy asked.

"Aye," Foxy said. "Cost me one of me eyes." He raised his eye patch to reveal his robotic eye that was not lit like the other one.

"Tell me about the battle that cost you your eye." Reddy said snuggling up to Foxy. Foxy wrapped his arms around him.

"It be many moons ago." Foxy started. "I was aboard a ship sailing t' a lan' called 'FFP World'. Another ship head'd t' th' same lan' sailed in our path an' stopp'd. We were ambush'd."

Reddy gasped. Foxy scratched behind his ears and continued.

"There were hundreds o' 'em." Foxy said. "We took down a hundred an' a hundred more came. The cap'n o' their ship hopped on board an' started t' battle me. It be th' most valiant battle o' th' seven seas. We were fightin' an' he stabb'd his sword right int' me eye."

Reddy gasped again.

"What did he look like?" Reddy asked curiously.

"He was a brown bear with a black hat." Foxy recalled. "Come t' think o' it, th' sword be a microphone. That be enough story tellin' fer one day lad."

"Aww I wanted to know how it ended." Reddy said.

"It hasn' ended yet lad." Foxy said. "We be in a cove on FFP island, an' I 'ave th' finest mate in th' seven seas. Me mos' prized treasure."

He wrapped his arms around tighter around Reddy. Reddy smiled and closed his eyes.

Little did Foxy know, a child had been eavesdropping and heard the story. The child walked over to his friend by the stage.

"I know what happened to Foxy's eye." He bragged to his friend.

"No way!" His friend exclaimed.

"Freddy jabbed it with his microphone!" The kid exclaimed.

"That is not true!" His friend yelled. "Freddy is a nice bear."

"Nuh-uh!" The kid stuck his tongue out.

"Where did you hear it from?" The friend asked.

"Foxy was telling the story to that drummer character that was added a while back and removed." The child said.

"You mean that red bear?" The friend asked.

"Yeah!" The child said. "I think they are best friends or something."

"Let's go see if Foxy will tell me the story as proof!" The friend replied.

They skipped off to the cove. Freddy overheard the conversation and scoffed.

" _He deserved that jab in the eye."_ Freddy said to himself.

They arrived at the cove and peeked in. Foxy noticed and tapped Reddy's shoulder. Reddy teleported from the cove.

"Ahoy laddies! Ye be enterin' a red level area. Please return t' th' party rooms." Foxy's programmed speech said.

"Aww Foxy, we wanted to hear a story." The child said.

"Sorry lads, Foxy cannot tell a story right now." Foxy said. "Please return t' th' party rooms. This be a red level area."

"He wasn't telling stories!" The friend said. "You made that up."

"Foxy please tell the story of what happened to your eye so he'll believe me!" The child cried.

Foxy was shocked. He didn't know the child had been listening.

"Aye very well lad." Foxy said, turning off his programmed speech. "Gather 'round an' listen close."

The children sat at his feet.

He told them the story he told Reddy. He told them about the sword being a mic and the enemy being a brown bear.

"See?" The child said. "I told you it was Freddy."

"Freddy is a meanie." The friend said.

"Thank you Foxy." The child said.

"Aye ye be welcome." Foxy replied.

The kids skipped away. Foxy relaxed in the cove.

Meanwhile in the party room, there was a full scale riot. Kids were throwing drinks and pizza at Freddy. Foxy peeked outside the cove and stared in horror. He didn't know the kids would take that information and cause chaos. The manager and the two engineers entered the party area, along with the day guard. They worked to stop the riot. Parents started grabbing their kids and taking control of the situation.

Eventually all was calm. The children who listened to Foxy's story confessed to starting it, but they did not say that Foxy told the story. They did say that they wanted Foxy to be active again. All of the other children agreed.

"I'll see what I can do," is all the manager said.

It was closing time. The band played their last song and Freddy played his music box. Parents gathered up their kids and exited the restaurant.

The curtains closed on the stage. Reddy was in the back talking to Goldie. Bonnie walked over and joined them.

"Um…hi…" Bonnie said to Reddy.

"Hey Bonnie." Reddy greeted him. "Why so nervous?"

"I just feel bad for assisting Freddy while he tormented you." Bonnie replied.

"Eh don't beat yourself up." Reddy said.

"Wow you're very forgiving." Bonnie said.

"Well, well if it isn't my EX boyfriend and his new date." Freddy said approaching them.

Bonnie's expression fell to one so sad, it could be noticed from across the restaurant. He got up and ran out the room. Goldie and Reddy both turned to him in disgust.

"What are you two staring at?" Freddy asked.

"We don't even know." Goldie said. "Some sort of abomination who should not be seen or talked to."

"By the way," Freddy started, turning to Reddy. "I have not forgotten about last night. I will get my revenge when you least expect it."

Freddy walked out from the backstage area for a second. He lunged himself back through the curtains and tackled Reddy. He was indeed not expecting it. He landed a hit. Reddy kicked up his legs and knocked Freddy back. He reached inside of himself and found a new kind of energy. He used the energy and knocked Freddy into a wall. Freddy got up and dusted off.

"What was that!?" He yelled getting up.

"I don't know." Reddy said.

Freddy tried to pounce Reddy again. The power held Freddy back like a force field, sending him flying again.

"Well this is slightly unexpected." Freddy said.

"You're telling me." Reddy said.

"Well I suppose that now that I cannot beat you, I will have to form an alliance." Freddy said. "What do you say?"

"I would love that." Reddy said.

Freddy held out his hand, and Reddy grabbed it…

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's note:**

 **This chapter is VERY late. I have been typing it for a few days now, but I started it months ago. Recently I took interest in the story and continued it, and now it is a mess… I wasn't expecting to break up Freddy and Bonnie. I wasn't expecting to form an alliance with Bonnie and Reddy. I was not expecting that chapter ending. I do have a great idea for chapter 4. Mind the pun in the chapter name... I was bored. See you in the next chpter.**


	4. A Lot to BEAR continued

**Author's Note:**

 **I am rushing this chapter now. I want to complete a story for the first time in months. Let the fun begin!**

 **Still supporting me for over a year is KillerWoW! He is all who remains.**

 **Let's get this rolling and see if I can make things make sense.**

 **Chapter 4: A Lot to BEAR Continued…**

Reddy reached out his hand and grabbed Freddy's. For a moment, he thought they were at a truce. Suddenly, a burst of electricity flowed through Reddy, shorting him out. He fell to the ground inactive.

"Noooo!" Goldie yelled, running to Reddy's side. It was too late for him.

"He messed with the wrong bear." Freddy said. He walked from the backstage area.

Goldie went to the cove.

"Foxy!" He yelled. Foxy jumped to his feet.

"Ye know 'ow t' give someone a 'eart attack!" Foxy said. "What d' ye need?"

"Freddy shorted Reddy out." Goldie said. "Reddy is…is…" Goldie shook his head.

Foxy sat there, a look of anger forming on his face. His hook glistened in the dim lighting. He ran from the Cove.

"Foxy no!" Goldie yelled after him.

Foxy didn't hesitate. He tackled Freddy and started punching him and cutting him with his hook. Plastic was flying everywhere. Chica tried to pull him off, but he ripped off her hands. Bonnie came in to defend Chica. Foxy ripped off one of his arms and his face.

Goldie came in and punched Foxy in the face. He was going full maniac on Freddy and the others. Goldie shut him down.

"Look at this mess." Goldie said shaking his head. "I cannot repair them. They are totally screwed. Oh well… I am done covering for them anyhow."

The guard watched it all on the cam. He was shocked at the outcome. Goldie appeared in the office.

"You are free to go I guess." Goldie said. "Their career is over, which means your job is over."

"What will the manager say?" The guard asked.

"What can he say?" Goldie asked. "Whatever he says will not change that situation out there.

Reddy appeared in the office.

"Goldie?" He tapped on Goldie's shoulder. Goldie spun around and hugged him.

"I thought you were gone for good!" Goldie cried.

"I lost my endoskeleton in the deal, remember?" Reddy said, hugging him back. "What happened out there?"

"Foxy thought you were dead and went insane." Goldie replied.

"I was just a bit SHOCKED and passed out." Reddy said.

"Now is not the time for puns." Goldie said. "There is a mess out there and…"

"…and it is my fault." Reddy said covering his face. Goldie became a bit guilty, but Reddy was right. "My entire existence has been nothing but trouble. I would be happy if I were never built. I would be happy if I never met the puppet, lost my endo, and gotten fried by Freddy. I would be happy if I never had to be a burden upon you, Goldie."

"Don't say tha…" Goldie started. Reddy raised his hand to interrupt.

"I am a burden on you." Reddy interrupted. "You have been having to look out for me since day one. You have had to be there for my every emotion, whether it be depression or pure rancor. You have had to clean up the messes I made. Picture it, your life would be a lot easier if I never existed."

Goldie was shocked into silence. He finally spoke after a moment.

"Reddy," he started, "You are my brother. Like it or not, you were created. I would keep cleaning your messes every moment you're alive because I care about you. I wanted you to express your emotions to me. Think of how pointless my life would be if I didn't have to stand up for you. I would still have to put up with Freddy killing the guard and sitting alone backstage day by day. You have given me purpose, and you are a character I can bond with. Sure, Foxy and I were friends, but this time I had a real brother who actually cared about me and who I could spend time with."

He paused for a moment, then continued.

"Sure, you did mess things up for this place," Goldie admitted, "but at least Freddy will never get to hunt guards again. In fact, I don't think Freddy will ever turn on again."

As he said that, Freddy came limping in. He raised his hand to speak, but said nothing.

"Well at least he can still walk." Reddy said.

"I-I h-have a bone t-to pick with y-you." Freddy said approaching Reddy.

"We don't have bones." Reddy responded. Freddy didn't look amused.

"Save the witty comments for…" He disappeared back to the show stage.

"For 6 a.m.?" Reddy asked.

The manager walked in.

"There better be a dead guard and…" He paused as he entered the restaurant. "What happened to my animatronics!?"

Chica was on the floor still missing her hands. Bonnie was missing an arm and his face. Foxy was inactive next to them.

Goldie appeared next to the manager. The manager gasped in horror.

"So the rumors are true!" The manager said. Reddy appeared in the room also. "And you can do it too! What is going on here?"

Goldie told him the long story of how the puppet gave him life. He also told of how the puppet did the same for desperate and tormented Reddy. He told the manager all about how Reddy's existence has been nothing but pain and suffering. He said that Freddy is the source of all this mess because he was the one tormenting Reddy the most. The manager nodded and listened.

"I see," The manager said. "Well I guess we have to close down. Chica and Bonnie are not in any shape to perform."

"My apologies for not being able to prevent that." Goldie said. "I have been able to prevent it in the past."

The manager raised a hand to silence him.

"I gave y'all too much freedom." He said. "I guess Freddy took advantage of that. Though I did not care one bit about Reddy, I didn't know he had emotions. Freddy taking advantage of those emotions was unacceptable."

"We all have emotions." Goldie said. "Bonnie felt love for Freddy, Foxy felt love for Reddy, and Freddy felt hatred for Reddy."

"Romance among robots?" The manager asked. "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard."

"I agree, that is kind of crazy." Goldie said.

"Well time to get these animatronics loaded up," The manager said. "I guess that means you and Reddy also have to be loaded up."

"We will go willingly." Reddy said.

"Agreed," Goldie said.

"Well I will have to carry y'all out so the crowd doesn't see that y'all are alive without endoskeletons." The manager said. "We have a lot of parties to refund. This does give me a chance to act on my idea of a new restaurant. I have had this idea for years. I just have to run it by my engineers."

"What is your idea?" Goldie asked.

"You shall see." The manager replied.

He got together a team of movers and a large truck. They worked on moving the characters and stage sets.

"These characters are going to the storage lockup." The manager said. "They shall remain there until we get the new restaurant built. Be careful with them, as they are not cheap."

"They are already broken!" One of the movers protested. The manager got in his face.

"Would you like to be fired!?" He asked. "Be…CAREFUL…with…them!"

The mover didn't respond. He just did as ordered. They got the animatronics all loaded up to switch locations.

"I hope they deactivated them." One of the engineers whispered. "These movers are in for quite a scare otherwise."

"Freddy is the only one active." The other engineer whispered back. "He was the only one to return to the stage."

"I heard the gold one is alive." The first engineer whispered.

"You were right there while he was talking you idiot." The other one whispered, smacking the back of the first engineer's head.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." The first engineer cried rubbing the spot on his head.

"You'll live." The second one said.

The truck drove off with the animatronics inside.

"So what do we do about the decorations and stuff?" The first engineer asked the manager.

"Burn them for all I care." The manager replied. "We are starting fresh in the new restaurant. Knock this building down and build a bigger one. Make the animatronics more plastic and Toy like. Make a white fox that will be all the attraction and will start a gender war."

"You mean make a female-looking male Foxy?" Engineer one asked.

"Exactly!" The manager said.

"I am loving this idea," Engineer two said. "People will start a controversy."

"What will we do with the old ones?" Engineer one asked.

"Give that Reddy character a good beating." The manager said. "Torment him some more. Show him that though he is not confined to a endo, the company still owns him. Fix up that enemy of his, Freddy Fazbear. Then we will see what happens as the days roll on."

A vicious smile spread across the manager's face.

"While you are at it," he added, "do something to the Golden Freddy character too. Tear off one of the ears or something."

"That is the cruelest thing I have heard." Engineer one said. "I am in, let's do it."

Meanwhile, the animatronics had arrived at the storage facility. The movers unloaded them one by one. One of Freddy's eyeballs and half of his face fell off.

"Just carry that with us." One of the movers said. "We only transport, not fix."

They set down the characters very carefully, as instructed. They quickly walked out and closed up the facility.

"What a nice ride," Reddy said to Goldie.

"I have a feeling it is not over yet." Goldie said. "I think there is more to that new restaurant plan."

Reddy walked over to Bonnie and switched him on.

"Lighten up Goldie, it will be okay." Reddy said.

"Loading…" Bonnie said. "Thank you for activating Bonnie 2.0… Loading AI commands… Boot complete."

Bonnie moved his head in all directions getting oriented to his surroundings.

"Well this isn't the best sight to wake up to." Bonnie said. "We are in a storage facility, and my arm is broken off."

"You also have no face." Reddy said.

"Great! Now how will I kiss that loser Freddy?" Bonnie rolled his eyes.

Bonnie looked around the place some more.

"Metal walls, concrete floor, and a lot of room." He said. "The perfect room to make a horror movie in."

Reddy walked over and turned Foxy back on. He gave a pirate version of Bonnie's startup. He called himself "Foxy 2.0".

"What happened to 1.0?" Reddy asked.

"Well they have had an update since opening day." Goldie said. "That or us Spring Lock suits were 1.0…"

"Oh yeah." Reddy said.

"Reddy, ye are alive!" Foxy yelled surprised. Bonnie covered his ears.

"We are in very close quarters and this place echoes." Bonnie said. "Please do not yell."

"Aye, sorry lad." Foxy responded.

"All good." Bonnie replied to his response.

"I have no endo Foxy, so I could not be fried." Reddy explained.

"I be so glad ye are alive!" Foxy exclaimed in a low tone, giving Reddy a long hug. "I honestly thought I lost ye."

An oil tear fell down Foxy's face. Reddy wiped it away and gave Foxy a kiss. Bonnie let out a sad sigh. He wished Freddy had the capacity for that kind of love. He sat down and bent his knees, placing his arms on them. He rested his face on his arm. Goldie walked over to him.

"Why don't we boot your boyfriend?" Goldie asked. "Maybe there is some hope."

Bonnie sighed again and walked over to Freddy.

"Part of me wants to pour water on you and send you to the scrap yard." Bonnie said to the inactive Freddy. "The other part still has feelings for your soulless self."

He flipped Freddy on. Freddy booted right up because he was in sleep mode.

He looked up at Bonnie then at the floor. He sighed and looked at Bonnie again.

"I-I don't know what to say." Freddy said. "I don't know if sorry is good enough. I have messed up pretty bad."

Freddy sat on the floor and sobbed. Bonnie sat down next to him and wrapped his only arm around him. Freddy looked over at him.

"Why would you still have feelings for a jerk like me?" Freddy asked.

"This is the side of you I want to see." Bonnie said. "The side that has compassion and cares about me."

Freddy smiled at Bonnie.

"Am I cute too?" He asked Bonnie. Bonnie laughed.

"You are adorable." He said, taking Freddy's hat and putting it on.

"I guess I chose right when I chose you." Freddy said, kissing Bonnie's cheek.

"Glad to see y'all could make up." Reddy said. They looked up at him and said nothing. "R-Right, I'll just be over there."

Reddy walked over and sat in a corner with Foxy. Freddy got up and walked over to Reddy, offering his hand.

"You can trust me this time." Freddy said. Reddy hesitated a bit, then grabbed it. Freddy pulled him up and hugged him. "I am sorry for tormenting you, brother."

Reddy smiled and hugged back.

"I have been waiting months to hear that." Reddy said.

"I hope we can all live in harmony, no matter what happens." Freddy said.

"I am all for it." Goldie said. Everyone nodded except Chica. She was still out of it. Freddy walked over and turned her on.

"I'll tear that fox apart!" She yelled. She started for Foxy, but Freddy held her back.

"Whoa there princess," He started, "that is not a wise idea."

"Let go of me you fool!" She yelled, turning her head around and giving him a evil glare.

"Hey, I apologized to Reddy." He said. Chica stopped struggling.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Wow." She said. "That is actually amazing."

"I also patched things up with faceless too." He said turning to Bonnie and grinning.

"Yep." Bonnie said. "I am back with the half-faceless."

Freddy narrowed his eyes. Bonnie was grinning, though he had no face to show it. Freddy could sense his grin.

"Glad y'all could fix your personal problems." Chica said.

A flash of bright light shined in the room suddenly. The bright light was daylight. The manager walked into the storage.

"We still have work to do on y'all." He said. "We are taking you to the repair facility. It is almost time to get the plan moving."

He went around and shut them all down except Reddy and Goldie.

"I am taking y'all to get buffed up too." He said grinning. "It won't hurt a bit, I promise."

They were loaded back on the trucks. Reddy and Goldie chatted all the way there.

"What are they going to do to us?" Reddy asked.

"I don't know," Goldie said.

"Maybe they are going to get us cleaned up or something," Reddy said.

"You're spotless." Goldie said.

"Maybe they are prepping us to move to the new location then." Reddy said losing hope.

"They could not have built it that fast." Goldie sighed.

"Why don't we teleport out of here?" Reddy asked. "We could go somewhere far away and never have to return."

"Would you really want to do that to Foxy?" Goldie asked.

"No." Reddy sighed.

"I can't leave them either." Goldie said. "The others need us."

"No one needs me." Reddy sighed deeper and sat in the corner of the truck.

"I need you." Goldie said. "Foxy needs you too."

He sat next to Reddy and hugged him.

"Thanks Goldie," Reddy said.

"You're welcome." Goldie replied.

"I am glad Freddy apologized." Reddy said.

"I guess he realized the wrongs he committed." Goldie said.

They pulled up to a facility. It was a huge brick building with a flat black roof.

"This must be the repair facility." Goldie stated.

Reddy squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Reddy," Goldie assured. "Animatronics don't feel pain anyway."

"I am just afraid of what will happen." Reddy said.

"Don't let it worry you." Goldie said. Reddy released his grip a little.

The door to the truck flew open.

"Time to go," The manager said.

Goldie and Reddy followed him out of the truck.

"This is the facility where we build and repair animatronics." The manager said. "It is very big and menacing on the outside, but the inside is…no better. Y'all will be cleaned and prepped to move to the new location."

They were placed in separate rooms. Reddy sat staring at a wall. Goldie teleported around the room he was in to pass the time. It was like a trip to the doctor.

Two engineers arrived where Reddy was and led him to the repair part of the facility.

It was not what they said it was at all. They ripped pieces off of Reddy and knocked holes into him. He just watched as pieces of his costume fell to the floor. They got his head and his ears, along with his chest and his eye lids. They ripped off one of his arms too. After they were done, they brought him back to his area.

Goldie was arriving back at the same time. His costume had been dirtied even more and he was missing an ear.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt." The manager said.

"Why have you betrayed us?" Goldie asked.

"This place is evil." The manager said. "Follow me down here."

We followed behind him.

"The evil ones get fixed." He pointed to Freddy. The other half of his face was fixed. He also got a new hat. Reddy noticed a few parts they couldn't fix, but Freddy was in perfect condition.

"Chica and Bonnie are still messed up." The manager said. "Chica's jaw was broken for fun. You mess up, you suffer the consequences. After all, the restaurant failed because of you."

The manager pointed at Reddy accusingly. Reddy hung his head in shame.

"Well y'all move next month." The manager said. "I'll see you two then."

They were loaded in the trucks and transported back to the storage facility. What will happen in the new location?

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have decided to mix everything into this story. I am not going to make a second story. It is easier that way. See you all in chapter 5! Normally I would start a whole new story, but I want this one to be long. Sorry if this chapter dragged on too long.**


End file.
